videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone is a SSB-Styled Fighting game which features characters from SEGA Franchises. Story *Black Side *White Side *Red Side Characters Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles (Unlockable) *Shadow (Unlockable) *Rouge (Unlockable) *Amy Rose *Cream & Cheese (Unlockable) *Dr. Eggman (Unlockable) *Silver (Unlockable) *Blaze (Unlockable) *Fang (Unlockable) *Jet (Assist) *Metal Sonic (DLC) Mushiking The one that have slashes are alt costumes *Mushiking *Hercules Beetle (unlockable) *Giraffe Stag Beetle (unlockable) *Acteon Beetle *Cacasus Beetle *Saw Tooth Stag Beetle/Joe *Japanese Beetle/King *Little Stag Beetle/Jumbo *Japanese Stag Beetle *Rusty Beetle *Specious Stag Beetle *Grant white beetle *Kabutomaru (DLC) *Iron Stripe Stag Beetle (DLC) *Drone beetle (assist) *Honeybee (assist) *Salowtail butterfly (assist) *Ladybug (DLC assist) *Mantis (DLC assist) *Adder (boss) Dinosaur king *Chomp *Ace *Paris *Terry *Spiny *Tank *Deyionicus (boss) (unlockable) *Mini King (DLC) *Lamby (DLC) Anarchy Reigns *Jack Cayman *Blacker Baron *Leo Victorian *Sasha Ivanoff *Maximillian Caxton (Unlockable) *Rin Rin (Assist) *Nikolai Bulygin (Assist/Boss) *Douglas Williamburg (Assist) *Durga & Garuda (Assist) *Big Bull (Assist) *Zero (Assist) Puyo Puyo *Arle Nadja & Carbuncle *Rulue *Schezo Wegey *Satan (Unlockable) *Draco Centauros (DLC) *Witch (DLC) *Suketoudara (Assist) *Zoh Daimaioh (Assist) *Amitie *Sig *Raffine *Feli (DLC) *Andou Ringo (Unlockable) *Maguro Sasaski (DLC) *Risukuma-Senpai (Assist) *Klug (Assist) *Lemres (Assist) *Jay & Elle (Assist) *Ms. Accord (Assist) *Oshare Bones (Assist) *Minotaur (Assist) *Skeleton T (Assist) *Popoi (Boss) *Ecolo (Boss) *Strange Klug (Boss) Virtua Fighter *Akira Yuki *Jacky Bryant *Pai Chan *Wolf Hawkfield (Unlockable) *Brad Burns (Unlockable) *Lau Chan (Unlockable) *Jeffery McWild (Unlockable) *Lei-Fei (Unlockable) *Aoi Umenokoji (Unlockable) *El Blaze (Unlockable) *Kage Maru (Assist) *Shun Di (Assist) *Jean Kujo (Assist) *Goh Hinogami (Assist) *Sarah Bryant (DLC) *Sabi (DLC) Virtua Cop *Gale (Assist) *Glitter (Assist) *Brand (Assist) *Bull (Assist) *M. Janet Skies of Arcadia *Vyse *Aika *Fina (Unlockable) Golden Axe (Slash re alt costumes *Ax Battler/Kain Blade *Tyris Flare/Militant Flare *Gilius Thunderhead/Glilus Rockhead *Death Adder (Unlockable) *Stern/Kain Grinder *Sahra Burns *Goah/Proud *Chronos "Evil" Lait (Unlockable) *Jamm (Unlockable) *Golden Axe (DLC) (Not to be confused with the weapon, this character Golden Axe comes from Golden Axe: The Duel) Shenmue *Ryo Hazuki *Lan Di (Unlockable) Toejam & Earl *Toejam & Earl (DLC) Super Monkey Ball *AiAi * MeeMee (Unlockable) * Baby (Unlockable) * GonGon (Unlockable) * YaYa (Unlockable) * Doctor (Unlockable) Samba de Amigo *Amigo *Amiga (DLC) Billy Hatcher *Billy Hatcher *Chick Poacher (Unlockable) *Bantam Scrambled (Unlockable) *Rolly Roll (Unlockable) Alex Kidd *Alex Kidd (Unlockable) *Stella (DLC) *Janken The Great (Boss) *King Thor (Assist) *Eagle (Assist) *Ashra (Boss) Fantasy Zone *Opa-Opa (Unlockable) *Menone (Boss) Space Channel 5 *Ulala *Purge (Boss) *Pudding (Unlockable) *Space Michael (Assist) Shinobi *Joe Musashi (Unlockable) *Neo Zeed (Assist) *Shadow Dancer (DLC) Space Harrier *Harrier (Unlockable) Curien Manison/House Of The Dead *G *Zobio & Zobiko (Unlockable) *Death (Boss) *Magician (Assist) Jet Set Radio *Beat *Gum (Unlockable) *DJ Play (Boss) Streets of Rage *Axel Stone *Blaze Fielding *Adam Hunter *Skate Hunter *Zan *Cherry (DLC) *Jack (Assist) *Mr. X (Bosst) *Max Thunder (DLC) *Shiva (DLC) *Roo (DLC) Bonanza Bros. *Robo & Mobo Sakura Taisen *Sakura Shinguji (DLC) *Erica Fontaine (DLC) *Gemini Sunrise (DLC) *Ichiro Ogami (DLC) *Oda Nobunaga (Assist) Bayonetta *Bayonetta (Unlockable) *Jeanne (Unlockable) *Rodin (DLC) *Luka (DLC) *Father Balder (DLC) *Loki (DLC) *Fortitudo (Assist) *Alraune (Assist) *Aesir (Assist) *Enzo (Assist) Ristar *Ristar (DLC) *Kaiser Greedy (Boss) Valkyria Chronicles *Kurt Irving *Maximilian (Assist) *Selvaria Bles (DLC) *Welkin Gunther (DLC) *Alicia Melchiott (DLC) NiGHTS *NiGHTS *Reala (Unlockable) *Wizeman (Boss) *Clawz (Assist) *Puffy (Assist) *Chamelan (Assist) *Queen Bella (Assist) Shining *Max *Lowe *Mae *Nick *Mars *Princess Satera *Rage *Alef *Jogurt *Murasame *Riemsianne La Vaes (Unlockable) *Red Baron (Assist) *Darksol (Boss) Out Run *Ferrari F40 (Assist) Crazy Taxi *B.D Joe (Assist) Rent a Hero *Taro Yamada Pulseman *Pulseman *Beatrice Cyber Troopers Virtual-On *Temjin *Fei-Yen *Jaguarandi (Bonus Boss) Vanquish *Sam Gideon Gunvalkyrie *Kelly *Saburouta Burning Rangers *Shou Amabane *Tillis *Lead Phoenix (Unlockable) *Big Landman (Assist) *Chris Partn (Assist) Phantasy Star *Alis Landale *Sue *Ash Canaan *Rupika *Bernie Astal *Astal Kid Chameleon *Kid Chameleon *Lion Lord (Assist) *Orca (Assist) *Fire Monster (Assist) *Hopping Skulls (Assist) *Dragon (Assist) *Bagel Brothers (Boss) *Heady Metal (Boss) Comix Zone *Sketch Turner *Alissa Cyan *Strigil *Roadkill (Assist) *Styx (Assist) *Kung-Fung (Assist) *Mortus (Boss) Decap Attack * Chuck D. Head (Unlockable) Panzer Dragoon *Keil Fluge *Jean-Luc Lundi *Edge *Azel (Unlockable) *Orta Eternal Champions *Larcen *Shadow *Blast *Xavier *Midknight *Trident *Slash *Riptide *Ramses III *R.A.X. *Blade *Dawson *Senator (Assist) *Jetta (Assist) *Crispy (Assist) *Chin Wo (Assist) *Yappy (Assist) *Zuni (Assist) *Hooter (Assist) *Eternal Champion (Assist) *Dark Eternal Champion (Boss) Yakuza *Kazuma Kiryu *Goro Majima *Ai Sakura *Daigo Dojima *Ryuji Goda Altered Beast *Centurion *Neff (DLC) Rhythm Thief & the Emperor's Treasure *Raphael Pole's Big Adventure *Pole (Unlockable) Tempo *Tempo Clockwork Knight *Pepper Vectorman *Vectorman *Warhead (Boss) *Black Widow Queen (Boss) Sega Saturn *Segata Sanshiro (Unlockable) Dynamite Headdy *Dynamite Headdy *Heather (Assist) Fighting Vipers *Bahn *Honey *Grace *Tokio *Sanman *Picky *Mahler *Kumachan *Deku Mr. Bones *Mr. Bones (Unlockable) The Story of Thor *Prince Ali (Unlockable) *Leon (unlockable) Mystaria: The Realms of Lore (Blazing Heroes in NA) *Aragon Penguin Land *Penguin (Unlockable) Dynamite Dux *Bin (Unlockable) Guardian Heroes *Samuel Han *Ginjirou Ibushi *Randy M. Green *Nicole Neil *Serena Corsair Alien Soldier *Epsilon-Eagle *Xi-Tiger *Epsilon-1 (Boss) *Z-Leo (Boss) Gunstar Heroes * Gunstar Red * Gunstar Blue (Unlockable) * Smash Daisaku (Assist) * Orange (Assist) * Golden Silver (Boss) * Green (Boss) E-SWAT * Duke Oda (DLC) Ecco the Dolphin *Ecco (Assist) *Vortex Queen (Boss) BUG! * Bug (DLC) Wild Woody * Wild Woody Chu-Chu Rocket * Chuih (Unlockable) * ChuPea (Unlockable) * ChuBei (Unlockable) * ChuBach (Unlockable) Floigan Bros. * Moigle and Hoigle (Unlockable) Ninja Princess * Princess Kurumi (Unlockable) Persona *Joker *Morgana *Ryuji Sakamato *Ann Takamaki *Yu Narumaki *Teddie *Chie Satonaka *Makoto Yuki *Goro Akechi *Yukiko Amagi *Akihiro Sanada *Tohru Adachi *Labrys *Mitsuru Kijiro *Igor (Assist) *Caroline & Justine (Assist) *Yaldabaoth (Boss) Segagaga * Taro Sega Guests *Mario (Nintendo Switch exclusive) *Master Chief (XBOX One exclusive) *Cole McGrath (PS4 exclusive) *Heavy Weapons Guy (Steam exclusive) *Ryu *Mega Man *Earthworm Jim *Sparkster *Bomberman *Rayman *Pepsiman (PC exclusive, assist) *Red Bull X2011 (PS3/PSVita exclusive, assist) Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:SSB-Like Games Category:SEGA Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Platforming Category:Platform Brawling Category:Wii U Games Category:3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Mario games Category:Halo Category:Bayonetta Category:Gunstar Heroes Category:Team Fortress Category:Steam Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone Category:MadWorld Category:Anarchy Reigns